gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ahmhappehplz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gyropedia: The Ponychan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ahmhappehplz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RainbowCash (Talk) 14:38, June 18, 2011 Niiiiice! >274 edits >Remodeled main page If I knew how to give barnstars--or should we call them Elements of Harmony here?--(and was an admin), I totally would. Congratulations on being more dedicated to making a difference on this wiki than its co-creator. Fluttershy says it all. --Starshine Sprint ##Not Admin## 06:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *^_^-- ahm 14:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What Starshine up there said. If I knew how to give barnstars/Elements of Harmony/Brownie Points, I'd give you one. But I don't. So you're gonna have to wait until we figure out. Rainbow Cash, The Celestia of the Wiki 13:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *I made a template: Hard Work Gyrostar I can make others.:) -ahm 20:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Got directed here, it's basically my first wiki, so hi there =) Quick question: how do I add a category to a page? I'd like to add the Roll Threads page to the Popular Threads category >and figured it out lol. Still, any guidelines about what I should and shouldn't add? I have some ideas but I'm not sure what is or is not appropriate.Freightrain 06:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, lol, guidelines are a great idea!:P Write anything that relates to Ponychan craziness, but please, when writing something a bit NSFW, be sure to put this before the article: , and if you add pictures try to find light pictures with little or not nudity and/or gore.--ahm 01:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) **Ah k, will do. Though I'm leaving the guidelines up to you =P My main question at the moment is if I should put in previous popular threads from older days, or keep this a more new-content oriented site? ~ Freightrain 02:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ***Go for it, chances are, they may pop up again.:)--ahm 03:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Possible Featured video? Here's all the work that was done on the Drawball ponies in one youtube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoLfFZmM_J4. I'd do it myslef, but 1 I don't know how, 2 I don't know if it's appropriate, and 3, I don't know if I can do it or if it takes Admin power. Editors guide or something? Hey, is there a guide to how to do some of the coding things like templates, new sections, and tables of contens? Moving forward, it would probably be efficiant if I knew how to do at least some of the more basic things on some level. (first wiki, yaaaay) ~ Freightrain 15:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I could probably use one of these as well. I've been meaning to make some new templates and such, but have no idea how to do it. Hay, I didn't even have any idea how to make you an admin. I feel so incompetent... --Starshine Sprint ##Capcodes Are for Chans Stupid## 07:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) **im on vacation so im using a phone. try Help might work. ahm 23:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) video:ponychan seems like that video got removed by user, got any other replacements? Future of Gyropedia Ahmhappehplz, we need your input over at RainbowCash's talk page. AnonPegasus (talk) 23:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I Wiki Too (Copy and Pasted from Gyropedia The Ponychan Wiki:Requests for adminship) I would also like to request adminship, seriously. I don't have the best knowledge of wikis but I've worked on them for a while. I was voted user of the month on Wookiepedia for January 2014, founded the now semi-popular Ice Age Wiki (Though I've since handed down the admin titles to other members), and also founded the mostly defunct Chasm: The Rift Wiki. I also did occasional work on the Jurassic Park Wiki and the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. I'm ot sure what I can add to this wiki, other than maintaining it, though we can always work from somewhere. Yes I know this request thing is old as shit, but I figured I could still throw my name in the hat. --Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 18:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC)